Total Trainer Island
by An Anime Fangirl
Summary: It's here! 25 Trainers come to win five MILLION dollars and the title of Best Trainer Ever. With love, greed, envy and friendship all woven together, it's not the question as who will win. It's the question of surviving through.
1. Chapter 1

Total Trainer Island

Me : AHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Runs away from the crazy people with knifes and missiles* OKAY! Were the missiles THAT important people? I'm sorry for not starting this for two months! I had the most extreme case of Writer's Block in the world! Be lucky that I'm actually doing this!

* * *

- Total Trainer Island -

- Chapter One -

- Meeting the Campers -

* * *

"Pikachu! You ready for this?" whispered a girl. She appeared to be around 19 years old. Her raven black hair glistened in the harsh sunlight and her eyes were the color of blue ice. They were cold and glittered in the sunlight. She was wearing a dark green tank top with black jeans which were rolled up to show off some killer black boots. Beautiful ruby earrings sparkled a flaming red light.

Behind her was a campsite, with a forest, campfire, and four cabins.

On her a shoulder was looked like a yellow mouse with red cheeks, long, black tipped ears, a zigzagged tail and brown stripes on it's back. It was a Pikachu.

The Pikachu nodded. "Pika!" it said in a high voice.

Looking like the girl understood what the Pikachu was saying, she nodded and kissed the red cheek of the Pikachu. "This is going to be funny as hell." she whispered, thinking about her new victims—er, contestants.

"Hello! Welcome to Total Trainer Island! I'm your _beautiful_ host, An Anime Fangirl, but call me Anime or Steph. And this is the co-host, and one of my Pokémon, Pikachu!" the girl yelled as her Pikachu smiled and bowed to the camera.

"All right! This is the lowdown! We chose 25 Trainers from around all the Regions, the best of the best, or in some cases, the craziest of the craziest." she let out a low chuckle. "Anyway, this Trainers are going to compete in a contest that takes place right here on this island. They're going to compete in a variety of contests and competitions. In the end of those, the winner, or _winners_, will be invincible. The people who are not invincible will have to vote off someone. If you get a Poffin, you're safe. If you DON'T get a Poffin, then you're OUT! The loser will have to walk the Dock of Shame and ride the Boat of Losers OUT OF HERE!"

"At the end, the last person on the island will win! And they get 5 MILLION BUCK IN CASH and the title of The Best Trainer EVER!" Steph shouted and Pikachu smiled cutely that would make anyone say "Aww."

"Right, so our victims, er, I mean contestants will be coming shortly. Time for the meet and greet."

She walked a couple of steps until she reached the dock. Already, the first boat was coming in. Out of it stepped out a girl.

She appeared to be 18. She had long golden hair that reached her shoulders and she had jade-green eyes and tan skin. She was wearing a light blue jacket over a black tank top with a Blaziken and some flames on it, black jean shorts, and dark gray flip-flops. Speaking of Blazikens, she had one right next to her. Her Blaziken was holding a black suitcase.

"You must be Alex." Stephanie said, shaking hands with her.

"Yup. And I'm ready to win this!" she said, excitement easy to hear in her voice. Alex was ready to go, ready to win that money.

"Alright, go stand over there because the next contestant is coming." And sure enough, the second boat came. Out came another girl.

She was paler than Alex. She had brown hair, and green eyes like Alex, but the green of her eyes was a couple of shades darker than Alex. She was wearing a blue t-shirt, jeans, gray flip-flops. Her smile was cold. Next to her was a Infernape carrying her suitcase.

"I'm Ruby." she said in a cold tone that matched her smile.

"Hey." Stephanie said, output by her ice-cold demeanor, narrowing her eyes. She knew that she could be the Heather of this season or one of them, at least.

She walked calmly to Alex. "Hey, Alex is the name." Alex said with a warm smile.

"Ruby." she answered and Ruby turned her attention to the contestant coming in.

He was tall, with unkempt dark blond hair, light blue eyes and slightly tan skin. He was wearing a red and black flannel jacket over a white t-shirt blue loose jeans, Converse shoes and a Nirvana beanie. Alex had her eyes locked-on to him on his Lucario who was holding a black bag.

"Taylor, welcome." Stephanie said kindly. Her Pikachu was smiling. Taylor shook Stephanie's hand and ruffed up Pikachu's ears.

"Thanks, it's great to be here." he said sincerely and stood over Alex.

"Hey." Alex said somewhat shyly, blushing a bit while she brushed a lock of blonde hair out of her face.

"Hey." Taylor said, blushing a bit himself.

"Now, I like him," Stephanie whispered to Pikachu, grinning. Pikachu nodded.

Next came Dusk. His appearance didn't wow the girls with his spiky messy black hair, red eyes and pale skin and either did his clothes (black hoodie, blue jeans, with chain combat boots) But, he said hello to the hostess and stood next to Taylor. A Houndoom was next to Dusk, holding a black suitcase in his teeth.

The next guy came in, by hitting his head on the rim of the dock. Dusk, Ruby and Stephanie laughed while Alex and Taylor helped the guy up. A Misdreavus was floating above him with a small dark gray suitcase on it's back.

"I know who you are," Steph said, laughing so hard that it hurt her. "Kevin, go stand over there."

"You okay?" Taylor asked and Kevin nodded.

"Yeah, stuff like that always happens to me." he said, smiling faintly.

Kevin was pale, with slick black nerd-style hair and a pair of dark amber eyes. He was wearing a white t-shirt under a dark gray jacket, black jeans.

"Well, I'm Alex, and this is Taylor." Alex said.

While Kevin was trying to stay on his feet, another contestant showed up.

"I'm Rosemary, but just call me Rose." she said simply. Rose was tan unlike Kevin, but her black hair was slick and beautiful, and had a pair of shocking electric blue eyes. She looked eerily similar to the hostess. She wore a black halter with cherry-red strings, black jeans, and black stiletto boots. She had a Vaporeon with her that was holding a bright red suitcase in it's white teeth.

"Okay, go thank over there." our hostess said, staring at the newcomer that could have been her twin sister. Rose nodded and stood next to Alex.

Next came Edwin. He was pale, kinda like Dusk and Ruby, but he had messy light brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a bright yellow t-shirt that has a Metagross on it and blue jeans. A Persian was next to him, holding a brown suitcase on it's tail. He quickly said hello to the hostess and stood near Ruby.

Another boat came and dropped off the next contestant. All the ladies, (including Stephanie) stopped and stared at him.

He had handsomely tanned skin, dark brown hair with bangs that cover his eyes a little and those eyes were an icy blue. He was wearing a dark gray long sleeve shirt and blue jeans. He also has a necklace with a white Sharpedo tooth on it. Next to him was a Cradily, on it's neck was a black suitcase.

"Craig, right?" Stephanie guessed, and shook hands with Craig.

"Why, yes I am. Stephanie right? I heard a lot about you. The top Pokémon Master?" he said, words smooth like melted chocolate.

Stephanie smiled, obviously impressed by Craig, but her Pikachu frowned and narrowed it's beady black eyes on Craig, the air around him sparking with electricity.

"Hi, the name's Ruby." Ruby said, instantly captivated by his charm. Craig smiled. "It's a fitting name." he said in that smooth tone. Ruby smiled, excited that he had said that to her.

Rosemary, on the other hand, not so much.

Rose pushed Ruby into the water. Ruby gasped in disbelief when she hit the cold water, shaking droplets off of her head.

"Forget _her_, she's not important. Now, I'm Rose." Rose said, her voice sultry. Both Taylor and Alex helped Ruby up. Craig looked at Rose, fake surprise in his eyes. He was working a plan in his mind.

"You okay?" Alex asked, concerned for her. Ruby shook her head. "She's gonna _get it_." she seethed, eyes like slits.

After Craig came Jennifer Lopez (but she prefers Spirit). She had pale skin with a red tint on it, grassy green eyes and dark blond hair in a ponytail which splits at the end. She also had a bunch of freckles on her cheeks. She was wearing a long sleeve brown shirt, blue jeans, and a safari hat. A Ninetales was next to her, holding a dark blue suitcase in her teeth.

"Hey, I'm Spirit." she said sweetly.

"Alright, go stand over there with the others." Stephanie said. Spirit stood next to Edwin, who waved. She waved back.

After Spirit was Russell. He was Caucasian, with blue eyes and short brown hair. He was wearing a short sleeve blue button down shirt worn open over a gray muscle shirt, black and white camo shorts, and sandals. A Beautifly was on his shoulder, holding a bright yellow suitcase.

"Hey, I'm Russell." he said, shaking Stephanie's hand and messing up Pikachu ears. Pikachu looked happy as Russell sized everyone up by the corner of his eyes.

"Pika!" he yelled. Stephanie smiled warmly at her Pikachu. "I know, I like him too." she said to her Pokémon.

Next was Bobby Walker and his Hitmonlee. He simply nodded at Stephanie and stood near Taylor.

The next boat dropped off the next contestant, Jetta and one of her Pokémon, Breloom. The emo didn't even say hello to Stephanie and just walked over to the end of the dock. Stephanie glared at her with clear eyes while her Pikachu's cheek's started to spark when looking at her Breloom.

"Hey, I'm Devon, Dev for short."

The next contestant come off his boat. He had pale skin, with spiky black hair and blue eyes. He was wearing blue and black striped sweatshirt with black sweat pants and white sneakers. The Pokémon at his side, Gengar, was different from other Gengars. He was a Shiny.

"Hey, welcome to the show." Steph said, getting the feeling that Devon would be a great competitor. These kinds of guesses were normally right.

Devon was alright thinking of a plan, looking at all the other competitors. He knew who he wanted for his alliance.

"Like the hostess?" Devon asked Craig. Craig took a quick shot at Stephanie and nodded. Craig had the feeling that his plan would work flawlessly.

Lily Brown was the next contestant. Her messy black hair and wide brown eyes shone in the sunlight of the campsite. A Skuntank carried her light brown suitcase.

"Hey, I'm Lily, but everyone calls me Jiji." she told everyone, smiling. She waved hello to out hostess and her Pokémon and stood next to Rose.

After Lily was Lenny. Lenny had pale skin, green eyes, and spiky blonde hair and he wore a black t-shirt with a skeleton design, a teal watch and yellow shades and a brown visor beanie. A Grovyle held a dark green suitcase that matched the Pokémon's skin tone. Stephanie had read his profile and was extremely scared of him, but her fear didn't she as she shook hands. Why was she scared? Well, you'll learn soon enough.

"Hey Lenny." Stephanie said, looked calm cool and collected. But, her insides were squirming. Her Pikachu just glared at him with cold eyes.

"Hey Stephanie, our hostess." he blew a kiss to all the ladies. All of whom which were not impressed. And when that didn't shock the ladies, he went to the first girl he saw (which was Ruby) and he planted a kiss straight on her lips. Nearly everyone gasped and he just went to stand next to Lily. Ruby looked murderous as she thirsted for revenge.

Stephanie shivered before turning her attention to the next competitor; which was Dean Conners. He had an auburn mullet and blue eyes and he was dressed in a green hoodie and blue jeans. A Lopunny held his dark brown suitcase.

"Hello people of this world and beyond! Dean Conners is here! You may now feel free to be happy that I'm here." he said, waving. A couple people laughed as he made his way to stand next to Spirit.

Next up was Sara Hyuran, who preferred to be called Hyana. She had wild black hair and yet aqua blue eyes. She was in a red jacket with collar popped up over a black tank top, khakis with a brown camo belt is made to look like a tail on back and mismatched black and white Nikes. She looked calm and cool and in control, her Kasgaskhan holding her things.

She calmly said hello to the hostess and our cast, and she stood next to Russell. Everyone seemed to like her. Devon smiled as he mind worked up a plan that was at equal in par that Craig was also making.

"Hey everyone! The name is Gabby!"

The cast and hostess and co-host turned to Gabby Walls. Her shoulder length blond hair shone like gold in the sunlight. She was in a short pink top that leaves her belly exposed, white shorts and red tennis shoes. Unlike the others, she carried her suitcases, her Aggron right behind her.

"Hey, welcome to the show." Stephanie said, shaking hands with Gabby. Gabby smiled warmly and she stood next to Lenny, eyeing him. Lenny grinned, happy that a girl had interest in her eyes. She also waved to Dean, who in returned the wave back.

After Gabby was Lea. Stephanie moaned when she remember that Lea was the prep. Lea had long dark brown hair that was in her eyes and hazel eyes. She was also the shortest one here. She had on a pink blouse, pink skirt, and pink go go boots. She was riding a Dodrio. Stephanie looked like she wanted to kill herself. Pikachu rubbed her cheek, hoping to make her feel better, while secretly praying to Arceus that his Trainer wouldn't die on him.

"Hey, you're Lea." our hostess said, wanting to go drown herself. She hated pink. All the pinkness from Lea was making her want to gag.

"Yup! And I'm in it to win it!" she said, pumping her fist in the air. All the cast moaned when they realized that Lea was the prep of the casting. Her Dodrio went to stand next to Craig. She winked at him. He winked back. Ruby looked ready to murder a couple of people as Rose wanted to dunk Lea into the cold water like she did with Ruby.

Drake Smith was next. His tan skin, hazel eyes and dark brown hair had a couple of girls looking at him. The only think the marred his hotness was his scar that were down his right eye. He wore a dark brown overcoat over a green shirt, blue jeans, black army boots, and sun glasses. A Shiny Charizard held his dark green luggage. He simply nodded to Stephanie and went to stand at the end of the dock. He was thinking of a plan.

Chazz was next. He was skinny, with a light tan, curly black hair, and brown eyes. He wore glasses. He was dressed in a blue t-shirt, jeans, sneakers, and a light gray hoodie. A Metagross was with him.

"Hey," he said in a suave tone, which made the hostess roll her bright blue eyes. "Your place or mine?"

"How about both? I'll go to mine, and you'll go to yours." Stephanie retorted sharply. Chazz held his hands up in the air. "I didn't been it like _that_!" he replied.

But, that was proven false. When Ruby wasn't looking, Chazz squeezed her butt.

For that, he landed in the water, head first.

"DON'T YOU _DARE_ TRY TO DO THAT AGAIN!" Ruby screamed, seething with rage.

While Alex, Taylor, his Metagross, and a couple of others helped Chazz up from the water, came in Emily Drounge. Her long dyed blue straight hair in her face sparkled slightly, her skin pale. She wore a black and blue checkerboard zip up hoodie, gray t-shirt, khaki jeans with black belt and white stripped shoes plus an orange and brown beanie. An Ampharos had her sky blue suitcases.

"I'm Emily. Don't mess with me." she said, walking off to the end of the docks.

"Well, that was icy." Stephanie commented, her Pikachu nodding.

Dusk waved at Emily. Emily gave the faintest of smiles and waved back.

Everyone looked at the next contestant, Paige. Her wild, wavy red hair was in a ponytail, her wide blue eyes shining. Her skin was a creamy white, while her figure was tall and curvy. She wore a light green, V-neck t-shirt with a black lace tank top underneath. She has black straight legging jeans and wears very old, tan sneakers. The shirt that she wore clung to her body and shows off her curves. A couple of guys eyed her as her and her Umbreon said hi to the host and stood near Emily.

"Hey! Watch out!"

A girl rode down on a black skateboard, a Mawile with her. She did a 360 before stopping in front of the cast and hostess. She had on a black and purple baseball cap with her ponytail hanging out the back, purple jacket with a white t-shirt, black cargo shorts, black-and-white striped ankle socks, and guy's black skater sneakers. Her long black hair shone against her light tan skin and her light blue eyes. Everyone had their eyes on her and her dramatic entrance.

"Sandra Black right?" Stephanie asked, shaking hands. Sandra nodded.

"Yeah, but call me Sadie." she said, picking up her skateboard. She waved to everyone and stood next to Alex.

Last, but not least came Sarah McCartha. Her hair was short black hair down to shoulders and she had pale skin and storm gray eyes. Her clothes were a pale green shirt, navy blue jeans, an old worn wristwatch, and a camouflage baseball cap with her ponytail sticking out the back. A silver heart-shaped locket hung around her neck. Her Kirlia held her green suitcase.

"Hey, the name is Sarah. Remember it." she said, standing next to Sadie.

"Well, that's everyone. In tradition, there must a picture for the promos. So, everyone get together." Stephanie said, getting out her camera.

Alex, Taylor, Sarah, Jetta, Bobby, and Sadie got together (Alex, Sarah, Jetta, and Sadie while Taylor and Bobby flanked them) and the seven flashed the peace sign. Craig, Rose, Ruby, Devon also got together and they simply smiled, the four thinking of ways to win. Edwin stood next to Kevin, waving. Dusk, Drake, and Emily just glared into the camera lens. Spirit and Russell stood next to each other. Hyana sat down, brushing her hair back. Lenny, Dean, Chazz, and Gabby had their arms crossed together other the shoulders. Paige went to stand next to Alex. Lea went to the back, spreading her arms apart, as if to hug everyone.

Just before Stephanie took the picture, Jetta and Lenny pushed Lea back into the water.

Stephanie rolled her eyes as everyone laughed. She sighed as she lead everyone to the campfire.

"Well Jetta and Lenny, nice job!" she said, praising them. Jetta gave the hostess a smile as a response while Lenny snickered.

"Well, it's time for the teams. When I call your name, stand next to me on my right, and then my left." Stephanie said, taking out a white sheet of paper.

"Alex, Taylor, Sadie, Sarah, Bobby, Dusk, Russell, Kevin, Dean, Ruby, Spirit, and Lily, YOU GUYS ARE THE FIRE COMMANDOS!" Stephanie yelled as her Pikachu pressed a red button that circled the twelve in flames. In Taylor's hands was a big scarlet banner with a gorgeous picture of flames on it. The Fire Commandos cheered, all excited of their team.

"Rose, Craig, Jetta, Gabby, Edwin, Devon, Lenny, Chazz, Drake, Hyana, Paige, and Emily, YOU GUYS ARE THE ICE RAIDERS!" Stephanie's Pikachu pressed a blue button and razor-sharp spikes of ice circled the team. In Craig's hand was a large icy blue banner with pictures of glittering ice. The Ice Raiders catcalled, feeling ecstatic.

"Wait? What about me?" Lea asked, giggling. Everyone moaned.

Stephanie gave her classic evil grin. "_Well_ Lea, your special. Ad you're find out soon enough." Lea let out a "Yay! I'm special!" while clapping her hands together.

"And before anyone asks, the cabins are _not_ coed because I don't need a headache from any lawyers right now. The two cabins on the left are for the Ice Raiders, the right for the Fire Commandos." Stephanie said, pointing to the cabins. "You got say, about 15 minutes to unpack and meet me back here for your first challenge."

"You not letting us going to relax today, are you?" Craig asked.

"Hell yes Craig. Hell yes." Stephanie said, nodding her head. Everyone frowned; the hostess was evil after all.

As the Ice Raiders and Fire Commandos began to go to their respective cabins, Stephanie stopped Lea.

"Lea, you stay here. Remember you're the special one." she reminded her before walking away.

"Yay!" she repeated, clapping happily for herself.

**000**

**Stephanie reappeared in the outhouse. She was sitting on the toilet, smiling. **

"**Tada! This is our Confessional. You can basically say anything you want here, spill some dirt on some campers, get something off your chest." Stephanie explained. "We won't show it… most of the time."**

**000**

**Alex looked around. "Well, today was eventful. And we haven't even gotten to the challenge yet!" Alex looked down on her fingernails before looking back up. "I already like a lot of people here. Taylor, for instance. The guy is very nice, and sweet, and cute—" She clapped her hands on her mouth. **

"**Oh shit! Oh Arceus, please don't let him hear what I said!" she begged.**

**000**

**Taylor smiled at the camera. "I can't believe that I'm here. Ton of the people here are famous. And me? Well, I did make to be one Johto's Champions, but it's not like I'm the best. I'm not a totally awesome Trainer, but I believe I have a chance at winning." **

**000**

**Ruby was seething with rage, wet from being in the water. "OH MY F-ING ARCEUS! First, that BITCH Rose throws me into the f-ing water, THEN that asshole Lenny kisses me, AND FOR THE FINAL, Chazz squeezes my ass! ALL THREE ARE GOING DOWN!" she berated. She took a deep breath and she stopped her rant.**

"**But, screaming won't help. I making a plan, and the first who's got to go is that Rose!" Ruby did a laugh that echoed in the Confessional.**

**000**

**Rose laughed, holding her gut. "Oh Arceus! Did you SEE Ruby's face when I threw in the water?" She was able to stop laughing to look straight in the camera; looking very dangerous and sexy.**

"**But, if she thinks that she can take my Craig away and kick me out of TTI, she has a different thing coming, THAT'S for sure!"**

**000**

**Dusk sighed, closing his eyes before looking at the camera. "Well, I really have nothing to say. I'll try to win, I mean, that's why I'm here, but don't expect any big things." **

**Dusk was about to go, but he stopped. "Except that I **_**kinda**_** like Emily."**

**000**

**Kevin looked pained, rubbing his forehead. "Ow, that really hurt, hitting the dock. But don't worry, that happens to me a lot." **

**Kevin got hit by a piece of roof that feel. "Oww…"**

**000**

**Edwin was playing with the folds of his shirt. "Well… I'm kinda scared. More that half the people here are famous. I mean, Rose was taught under Lance himself! Russell's dad was a consecutive Pokemon League winner and his mom was a well known Pokemon Contest winner. I mean, how can I win against people like that?"**

**000**

**Craig smiled handsomely. "Well, well, here I am. And already I have my plan all figured out. I can tell that Rose and Ruby will be fighting 'cause of me, so I can use that for my advantage. As for Devon, I can tell this guy is super smart, and he won't be fooled easily. I have to watch out for him." **

**Craig thought for a second. "And for the others on my team… well, as I said, Rose is fighting Ruby, but I can tell she's smart. Jetta, that chick is an emo. One of those fighter chicks. Gabby, she basically a nutter. That could help. Edwin is shy, so I don't have to worry about him. Lenny is the same as Gabby, but only more stupid. I could take him out from the thing with Ruby. The same thing with Chazz. Drake is smart like Devon and me. I have to watch him also. Hyana is calm and cool, and that might be a problem. Paige is sassy, so I can see her fighting with Rose sometime in the future. And for Emily, she's competitive. She might also be a problem."**

"**Well, for the grand finale, I have to make an alliance. No two ways about that. For the people," Craig gave another smile. "You're find out soon enough."**

**000**

**Spirit played with her safari hat. "I can already tell that this is going to be hard. Tons of the people here are smart, and they're great battlers. I really have to watch my back, trusting only a few. But I think I can trust Russell or Kevin. Both seem like nice guys." **

**000**

**Russell closed his eyes. "This is going to be one hell of a competition. I can already feel the tension and the alliances forming, and we haven't even gotten to the first challenge. I'm getting a headache." Russell proceeded to bang his head against the wall.**

**000**

**Bobby looked straight at the camera. "I can feel that I'm going to win. I mean, yeah, it's a 1 in 25 chance, but I feel like I have a chance. I already have some friends like Alex, Taylor and Sadie. We're all fighters. All fighting."**

"**I'm part of the Fire Commandos. And one of us will win. That's me."**

**000**

**Jetta shook her head. "So far, I am actually kinda liking it, which is weird. I guess it's because there is a bunch of people like me. And I loved it when I and the guy named Lenny pushed that prep Lea in the water. And…"**

**Jetta blushed. "And I kinda like Taylor. But, it won't go far."**

**000**

**Devon looked at the wall. "I'm here at Total Trainer Island, and I'll know it's going to be hard to win. Guys like Craig and Drake are smart like me, and lots of the girls like Rose are here too. They said that they chose from the best of the best, and they weren't kidding. My main goal is just… see if I can coast along the way, not to make any enemies and not draw attention. I mean, I watched Total Pokémon Island. Gloom won because he coasted through the show, not making enemies. If I can't then…"**

**He stopped and looked at the camera. "When I'll show everyone that Devon Coulter is NOT to be messed with."**

**000**

**Lily smiled. "I'm really glad to be here. I mean, I got the chance to win five million bucks and the title of Best Pokémon Trainer Ever. I'm going to try to win, but if I don't I can't say that I didn't like it here. I mean, I'm a nice person, and I don't get angry easily. I'll be happy either if I win or lose. I just want one of my team, The Fire Commandos to win. You know, team spirit. But if someone else wins, I won't complain."**

**000**

**Lenny grinned at the camera, opening a can of soda. "I liking it here already. I already kissed a hot girl, I pushed another girl off the dock, and I have soda. I don't like Craig."**

"**Why? Because I see what he really is. A jerk. So this is for **_**you**_** Craig." He gave the finger.**

**000**

**Dean was air drumming. "Well, I pretty good right now. I see Lenny as a friend, even through I'm a Fire Commando and he's a Ice Raider, but he's cool. I see Craig as an asshole, and I really hope he's out soon. I wonder if I can convince anyone to vote him off, but it's too soon to tell."**

**000**

**Hyana smiled wildly, pumped up while her Ninjask flew around just as wild. "I love it here. Everyone here is super cool and everything. I can't wait to go to the first challenge baby!"**

**000**

**Gabby smiled. "I think Lenny is **_**super cute**_**! I already in love, and it's only the first day, wow. And I think Dean is pretty cool too." **

**She stares off into space. "I wonder if we could be in an alliance."**

**000**

**Lea was hopping around. "She called me special! And Craig is super HOT!"**

**000**

**Drake was staring off into space, petting his Leafeon who was dozing off. "Ice Raider… for a guy like me, it's the prefect name. I just gonna head off alone. I'll do the challenges so no one can say I didn't do anything, but that's about it. I might do an alliance, but that's risky. But if I did, I might choose Chazz because probably no one would choose him for an alliance because he's kinda immature." **

**000**

**Chazz was looking at the ceiling. "I like Drake. He's smart, and he's a nice guy. I think we could be friends." **

**Chazz looked back at the camera. "**_**And**_**, I scored today with that chick Ruby. I having a pretty good day."**

**000**

**Emily was with her Shedninja. "I kind of like my team. Too bad Dusk's not in it. He's kind of cute, when you think about it. Anyway, I WANT to win. I may be quiet, but I'm competitive. There's a reason why I came here. And with this baby's help," she pointed at her Shedninja. "We can win."**

**000**

**Paige was petting her Umbreon. "I really don't know what to think about the others. I think that Craig is a *CENSORED* jerk, and that Ruby is a stuck-up bitch, but that's about it. I like Rose, she's kinda like me, sarcastic and all. We might be friends. And she has a Vaporeon, and I think that Umbreon here is kinda lonely."**

**000**

**Sadie was with her skateboard, flipping it around in her fingers. "I got to say, TTI isn't a big of a bitch as I thought. I watched TDI, TDA, TDWT and TPI, and that looked really hard just living. Now, it's kinda cool. I like Alex, I think that she's a great friend, even though I known her for a hour or so. And Taylor and Sarah are cool in my book too. I got a feeling that I'm going to win. So TTI, watch out for Sadie."**

**000**

**Sarah's Altaria was holding Sarah, humming softly. "I love being a Fire Commando so far. I really get along with Alex, Taylor and a bunch of others. I think that I could actually win. I'm not like a big threat or anything like Craig or Ruby, but I can hold my own."**

**000**

Everyone meet up with Stephanie as told. "Now, since there is one MORE of you than we expected, obvious we have to vote one of you 25 out of here before the actual fun begins. So, think of this as a pre-challenge, a taste of what is coming." Stephanie, her Pikachu out of sight.

"Where's your Pikachu?" Rose asked, noticing the electric mouse's disappearance.

"Oh, Sparks? He's eating right now, but he's watching us on a flat screen in his room."

"WHAT?" all the cast yelled.

"You mean to tell us that your rodent gets a flat screen TV while we do whatever you going to make us do?" Ruby yelled, looking in total disbelief.

"Yup! Now, come on, we're lasting daylight." Stephanie said, heading to the north of the island. The cast sighed and followed her.

* * *

**Me - Tada! I FINALLY DID THIS! And it's the second thing EVER for Fanfiction . Net I had ever wrote! 16 Pages! **

**Well my angry reviewers, did I get your OCs right? Did I get them completely wrong? Tell me! PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU!**

**Stephanie - REVIEW! OR PIKACHU WITH THUNDERBOLT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU!**


	2. Chapter 2 The PreChallenge

Total Trainer Island

Me : Well, the last chapter was about meeting the campers. And now this chapter is about their pre-challenge. You see, I got _one_ too many campers. YOU guys _did_ send me 24, but I already had one, so it's 25. So now, one has to say bye-bye.

* * *

- Total Trainer Island -

- Chapter Two -

- The Pre-Challenge -

* * *

"Last time on Total Trainer Island! We meet up with the best 25 Trainers in the world, all hoping for the glory of five million and the title of Best Trainer Ever!" Stephanie announced, her fist in the air. She was at the docks.

"There were some… _interesting_ moments…" the crew flashed the moments of Ruby's and Lea's dive in the water, Kevin whacking his head on the board of the docks, Lenny planting a kiss on Ruby and Ruby throwing Chazz superhuman-style into the water.

"And it's only the first hour or so! Anyway, this episode the classic! Basically throwing everyone a cliff into Sharpedo-infested waters. Anyway, this is TOTAL TRAINER ISLAND!"

_Dear Mom and Dad_

_I'm doing fine_

_You guys are on my mind_

_You ask me what I wanted to be_

_And now I think the answer is plain to see_

_I want to be THE BEST TRAINER EVER!_

_I wanna live at Hotel Grand Lake_

_Pack your bags 'cause I've already won_

_Everything to prove_

_Nothing in my way_

_I'll get there one day_

'_Cause I wanna be THE BEST TRAINER EVER!_

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na_

_I wanna be_

_I wanna be_

_I wanna be THE BEST TRAINER EVER!_

_I wanna be_

_I wanna be_

_I wanna be THE BEST TRAINER EVER!_

The theme song plays and the camera is moved to the cliff. The hostess and the 25 campers were looking down, seeing a large lake and a red-and-white ring. And of course, the Sharpedos circling the ring, their snow white teeth easily visible to campers. Some of the campers eyes blazed at the prospect of diving, others… not so much.

**000**

**Rose sighed. "Why wasn't I surprised?" she asked, shaking her head.**

**000**

"Well, it's obvious what the pre-challenge is. Jump down into the ring, and your team gets a point. You don't, and you were this." Stephanie showed him a Torchic-styled hat. It was warm orange cap, with a Torchic head on it and bright yellow feathers. "And you're basically putting your head on the chopping block."

"I WANT THAT HAT! IT'S SUPER CUTE!" Lea shrieked, taking the hat from Steph's grip and placing it on her head, grinning. Everyone moaned at her peppiness.

**000**

**Devon looked unsettled to the extreme; his normally calm and sarcastic looks replaced by worried ones. "Why, why, WHY DOES IT HAD TO BE SHARPEDOS?" he asked screaming, looking scared to death. "I have a bad history with Sharpedos, okay? And who can blame me? This guys are some scary *CENSORED* man!"**

**000**

**Dusk sighed. "At least it's not Gyarados."**

**000**

"And by the way…" Stephanie left her sentence hanging for a Gyarados leaped up glared at them with red eyes before going back.

"And, since some of you aren't that good in water, you can bring one of your Pokémon with you, but it has to be a Water-type."

**000**

"**I had to open my mouth." Dusk slapped himself.**

**000**

"The Fire Commandos are up first." Stephanie said, looking at the team. Everyone looked at each other, none of the them sure on which was going first. Ruby sighed and one flick of her hand, a Poké Ball went into the air and a Feraligatr landed next to her, his blue leather-ish skin shining an ice-blue in the sunlight.

"I'll go first." she said, and she leaped down, holding on to her Feraligatr. She made it perfectly, barely making a splash. Her Feraligatr brought her to the shoreline; Ruby herself sitting on a flat rock on the sandy beach, squeezing the water out of her hair.

Taylor smiled, getting his Sharpedo (named Sting Shark; which made Devon move away from him) and he went down the same way as Ruby. He pumped his fists in the air as Sting Shark headed towards the beach, shaking his head like a dog.

Alex beamed, her Lumineon, nicknamed Neon, ready as she followed Taylor. She nose-dived down with Neon in tow, making about the same amount of splash as Ruby. She didn't even bother shaking her head to get of the water.

"Nice dive." Taylor said, impressed by the elegance of Alexis's dive.

Alex smiled, taking a seat down on golden sand. Taylor sat next to her, ready to watch the others on their team jump down. Ruby actually smiled at the two as she watched the two talked and squeezing her hair of any remains of the water; she kind of thought that they were cute together.

Neon and Sting Shark watched their Trainers. "What do you think?" Neon asked Sting Shark (in Pokémon Language). Sting Shark smiled wicked as his fellow Sharpedo took a quick glance at the pair.

"I think it's cute." he said, looking at Neon. He thought Alex wasn't the other cute one…

**000**

**Alex sighed, brushing her soaked blonde hair back. "I really like Taylor. **_**A lot.**_** But… it's the problem of getting close in a show like this is that people target you for it. I saw Kadabra do it at Total Pokémon Island (I DON'T OWN TOTAL POKÉMON ISLAND! DARK AMPHITHERE DOES!), and I'm afraid that people will try that. I don't want me and Taylor getting hurt because of it. But…" Alex banged her head against the wooden wall. "Curse my hormones."**

**000**

"For the record, I'm not doing it." Dusk said plainly to Stephanie. "You sure? You'll be just a target for the Walk of Shame." Stephanie said grinning a grin that would make Mew (Once again, don't own TPI) be proud; wiggling the Torchic hat in her hands.

**000**

"**I want to live Stephanie. Not to die at the hands or fins of a Gyarados." Dusk said, narrowing his eyes and crossing his arms.**

**000**

"Give me that hat." Dusk said tersely, holding out his hand. Stephanie shrugged—disappointed at the fact that he wouldn't be attacked by the Gyarados—and threw it at him. Dusk looked pissed and cute, having a crooked hat, but Emily came over and fixed it whispering "It's fine. Not everyone likes Gyarados." Dusk surprising gave her a small smile.

**000**

"**I'm setting the record straight. I **_**do **_**kinda like Dusk, but NOT in that way." Emily said, her blue narrowed, looking as fierce as all the Sharpedo and the Gyarados in the lake combined. "I just think that Dusk doesn't like Gyarados. And those things **_**are **_**kinda****scary."**

**000 **

Kevin was unsure what to do. If he didn't jump, he'll would probably be going home first. But if he _did _jump, knowing his record he'll just probably be Sharpedo Chow.

"Kevin?" Steph asked. "I'm… I'm jumping." he said, choosing between going home or being hurt, being hurt was better. He took out his Mantine called Aurorastream and he and Aurorastream dove down.

To his surprise, Kevin didn't get hurt. When he dove down with his Mantine. When he got onto the beach, he fell over a rock. Ruby smiled at Kevin's blunder.

"You okay dude?" Alex asked. Kevin nodded, getting up and brushing the sand of his now drenched, irony white shirt.

Spirit shrugged. She was about to take out Leila, her Feraligatr, but instead in a flash of just for the fun of it, she pulled out Nrya. Her Gyarados.

Dusk flinched, moving back slowly. He _hated_ Gyarados. He hated them ever since that his family was killed by a pack of them. He did the only thing he could…

He took out his baseball bat, and ran to it, screaming like a manic hitting it fiercely. "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING TO MY NRYA?" Spirit screamed, totally shocked at Dusk.

"Hey Sparks! Use Thunder Wave on Dusk!" Stephanie commanded her Pikachu. Sparks ran full speed at Dusk from his room (which wasn't that far) and small saffron strings of electricity Paralyzed Dusk.

"Hey!" Dusk protested, trying to move, but his muscles were locked into place.

"Too bad you're mouth still works." Stephanie said. Dusk growled.

"Sorry Dusk. Spirit, go." Steph said, and not a moment too soon. Spirit was already on Nrya, diving down.

**000**

**Spirit looked scared to death. "Okay, Dusk officially scares me." she whimpered. **

**000**

"What's up with Dusk? Hitting Nrya like that?" Sprit asked as she walked onto the shore. Nrya had a bug bump on his head.

"Here." Kevin said, giving her a Hyper Potion he had in his pocket.

"Thanks." Spirit went to heal up Nrya as Alex awed Kevin for his kindness.

**000**

"**I have a spare Hyper Potion with me at all times. My misshapes sometimes get my Pokémon hurt." Kevin said sadly, pained at that fact.**

**000**

**Ruby shook her head. "Things are getting weird, that's for sure." **

**000**

Russell, not having a Water-type with him, just leaped down for the fun of it. Alex sent her Neon to make sure that Russell wasn't eaten.

"Thanks." he said, messing up his short brown hair as he sat down.

"Anytime." Alex replied.

Bobby went after Russell, also not having a Water-type of his own, splashing loudly. Taylor clapped as Bobby was picked up by Sting Shark, smirking.

Lily dived down with her Slowbro named Momo. But before she got the shoreline, one of the Sharpedos that wasn't Taylor's swam up to her and opened it's jaws.

"HOLY SHIT LILY YOU'RE GOING TO GET EATEN!" Stephanie screamed, already worried about the lawsuits. Lily giggled, taking out a sharp edge of a soda can out of the Sharpedo's mouth. "Can I keep this?" She asked it, which the Sharpedo nodded, swimming away.

She studied it as Momo dropped her off at the shore as he swam to the other Water-types of the Trainers.

Stephanie sighed in relief; the one thing she **didn't** need was one camper being eaten.

**000**

**Lily showed the torn soda can to the camera. "Don't you think this is cool?" she said, turning it 360.**

**000**

"HERE I GO!" Dean yelled to the heavens. He and his Blastoise dived down, making the biggest splash.

Everyone on the shore laughed as Dean walked to the beach. "That. Was. EPIC!" He shouted.

Sadie smiled, hated to be out done. She went into the woods with her skateboard and her Mawile. Before anyone—whether it was Fire Commandos, Ice Raiders, or Stephanie herself— could tell what she was going to do, she rode on it in super-fast speeds, bouncing off the cliff, holding on her skateboard, her Mawile hanging on to her next, yelling "WOO HOO!"

"Okay, THAT has the be the best one. Hey Sadie! You get immunity!" Stephanie shouted down.

"WHAT?" everyone else asked.

"Didn't I say that the most awesome dive got immunity?" Stephanie asked innocently, like she really forgot, but she didn't.

**000**

"**Awesome! Score one up for Sadie!" Sadie yelled, pumping her fists up in the air. **

**000**

The Fire Commandos hugged Sadie as she got out of the water.

Sarah was last on the Commandos. She jumped down head-first, making a big splash. "A close second, but Sadie still has immunity. And I'm not changing it." Steph declared.

Sarah shrugged as she walked to the beach. Everyone smiled at her softly.

"Anyway, Ice Raiders, you're next. Any volunteers?" Stephanie asked, looking at the remaining team.

"Move out of my way, Paige is going through." Paige said, her Mantyke and her diving down together.

**000**

**Rose was thinking deeply. "You know, Paige won't be such a bad friend. She's smart and sarcastic, like me." Then Rose gave out a cold smile, enough to freeze the air itself.**

**000**

The Fire Commandos (in good sportsmanship) clapped and cheered (except for Ruby). "Nice job Paige!" Sadie said.

**000**

"**I think Paige is kind of cool. She different, like me." Sadie said. "I hope we become friends, but there's the problem of being on different teams."**

**000**

Emily didn't want to be undone. She was a competitive soul. Her Lapras and her made a pretty good splash of water has they made it to the shoreline.

Everyone cheered for Emily as her Lapras swam to shore.

Chazz smiled evilly. He took out his Sharpedo (which made Devon retreat to the trees, trying to get away) and dive down for a while before reappearing and riding to shore with his Sharpedo.

"Why did you go do fro so long?" Emily asked. Chazz shrugged.

Drake followed with _his_ Sharpedo (Devon was thinking about climbing a tree, but thought against it) and after him was Rose and her Vaporeon called Aquamarine. Both received cheers from the Ice Raiders.

Gabby didn't want to do it, so she got a Torchic hat of her own.

"WATCH OUT PEOPLE!" Hyana yelled. She dove with her arms out, like she was going to fly, but she took out her Milotic and with a swirl, she and her Milotic did a graceful performance. The Ice Raiders went wild; when she got the shore, they lifted her, screaming like maniacs.

"Okay, Hyana has immunity for the Ice Raiders!" Stephanie shouted down the cliff, impressed by the grace and beauty of Hyana's dip into the lake.

**000**

**Hyana had her Milotic with her, smiling and laughing, looking pumped up. **

"**Hell yeah baby! That's Hyana for you!" She said, glee radiating in her voice.**

**000**

Lenny went into the lake with his Swampert; a pretty simple dive. Ruby's eyebrow went up as Lenny got the shore. "What sweetheart?" he asked.

"Nothing." she replied, staring down him. The loathing was clear in her eyes.

Stephanie was about to ask who was going next when Devon cut her off.

"Stephanie, I'm going to make this clear. No amount of money will tempt me into even possibly thinking of diving down into _that. _So, don't even say anything." he said in a quiet, yet forceful and sarcastic voice. Stephanie pouted, wanting to see Devon scream down with the Sharpedos, but…

Jetta wasn't having done of that. She was the troublemaking emo, and she had to live up to the title. So, she pushed them off the cliff. "Weak." she muttered under her breath.

All the campers lost a bit of their hearing after listening to Devon's shrieks of terror. Unfortunately for him, he went outside the ring and into the Sharpedos.

"HELP! HELP FOR THE LOVE OF ARCEUS!" He screamed, frightened out of his quick wits with Jetta pushing with off and making him, literately, sleep with the fishes.

Alex send her Lumineon (again) to save Devon before any of the Sharpedo could do anything other than to scare the crap out of him.

"Thank you." he panted, looking at the lake. One Sharpedo had a wicked grin on it's face, showing all of it's rows of pearly whites. Devon gulped.

"I… I owe you one." he said, still catching his evanescence breath. Alex smiled. "It's okay dude." she said.

**000**

**Alex sighed. "I know this sounds all evil and other crap, but, that can help me later on. It's bad to have unpaid debts, especially in this game." **

**000**

"Jetta, you nasty little emo, that was mean." Stephanie scolded in a high-pitched soprano that would matched a stern mother.

Jetta laughed. "Whatever Mom." she said, diving down.

Devon was thinking of revenge. He was a smart fellow, and Jetta was going to know it soon enough.

"Sorry dude. But we have to win." Jetta explained herself as she shook her head when she got to the shoreline.

Devon nodded and smiled. "It's _totally_ fine. I get it." he said, sarcasm lining every word. Jetta shrugged, walking over to Alex and Taylor and Sarah.

**000**

"**What?" Jetta asked, looking at the camera. "I want to win this thing!"**

**000**

Craig smiled, diving down with Octillery. And since he was a charmer, he _accidentally_ slipped off his Octillery, hitting his head lightly (but it looked bad) on the red-and-white ring.

Rose went with Aquamarine to get him.

**000**

**Devon rolled his eyes. "Please Rose, don't tell me you fell for that. Craig, I see your act, and I ain't buying it so Google a new one."**

**000**

Rose was able to get Craig onto the beach. "Dude, you alive?" Ruby asked from her rock.

"Does it _look _like I'm dead?" Craig asked her back, getting up.

Ruby shrugged as Rose checked Craig head for any blood. "Rose, thanks. That was very nice of you." Craig said, pretending to be overjoyed for the help.

Rose beamed. "Anytime." she said, but there was the slightest bit of sarcastic edge to her word. Lucky nobody noticed.

**000**

"**Hook, line, and sinker." Craig said, showing his famous evil smirk.**

**000**

"**Craig THINKS I'm head over heels for him. Poor guy, he's so hot." Rose said, shaking her head so droplets of water landed on the walls.**

**000**

Edwin was the last to go. He did it with his Swampert named Swamp and got a couple of waves and smiles.

Stephanie, left alone on the cliff (the others who didn't do it had left for the beach) took out the standard red-and-white Poké Ball and she threw it in the air, and a Flygon appeared; looking strong and powerful.

Stephanie rode her Flygon down to the beach. Rose smiled; she had a Flygon too, and she loved it. Edwin looked like he was going to die.

"Well guys, it was interesting." Stephanie said, giggling at the wet campers.

"Stephanie, what now?" Lily asked.

Steph thought about it before answering. "Since I'm in a good mood today, you have… about four to five hours to talk, have fun, have a battle or two, and of course, choose who you guys are voting off first. Everyone has to be there because anyone—except for Hyana and Sadie, of course—has the possibility of leaving today." Stephanie grinned as the Trainers remembered that and they winced.

"Anyhow, I got to go. They severing boiled lobster for me." She giggled, remembering the taste of it.

"And where do we eat?" Spirit asked.

"The Mess Hall, duh. And now, that lobster is calling for me. But, remember this. Remember who you're friends are and who are you're enemies are." and with that, Stephanie and her Flygon flew off.

**000**

In the campsite, everyone was either talking, relaxing, sleeping, training, eating, plotting, or having a battle. But, the same thing was on everyone's mind, who was going first.

Alex and Taylor was training with their Fighting-types in one of the forest's clearings. Alex's Blaziken named Blaze was attacking Taylor's Lucario named Nirvana.

"I always have trouble with Fire-types like Blaze. One Flamethrower and she's done." Taylor said, looking at the fire blazing from Alex's Blaziken's wrists.

"Have you ever thought of teaching Nirvana Bone Rush? I fought a couple Trainers with that move and it crushed Blaze." Alex replied.

While the two Fighting-types trained, Taylor and Alex trained as well. Alex was kicking a tree while Taylor was doing push-ups.

"So, who are you thinking of voting off?" Taylor asked, sitting down on the soft grass.

Alex sat down across from him. "I really don't know. I really _don't_ want to do it, but maybe Lea. She didn't do anything."

"Yeah, and she's really preppy. I have nothing against her, but she isn't useful."

Alex looked at him and was going to ask him something when… "Aww, the lovebirds."

Sadie, Sarah, Jetta and Bobby were walked towards the pair.

**000**

**Bobby actually gave a nice smile. "I like all the them. I'm not giving the feeling that they think that they're better than me. I mean, we're all fighters! And everyone's nice. **

**000**

Alex sighed. "First of all, we're not lovebirds. And second…" she trailed off.

"What?" they all asked. Alex motioned them to sit down.

Alex bit her lip, looked to see if anyone was watching and said "I think all of us should be in an alliance." she whispered.

"But, why us?" Sarah asked.

"Because I think with six of us can get father in the game by being in an alliance. Not to get people out or anything, but to just stay in the game." Alex explained.

"Like Cacturne's alliance, Team Storm! (Once AGAIN, me no own TPI. Dark Amphithere does)." Sadie said excitedly. She loved Cacturne.

Alex nodded. "Right. Now, who's with me?" she asked, holding her hand out.

"I am." Bobby said, placing his hand on top of hers.

"Me too!" Sadie said, placing her hand.

"Don't you forget me!" Sarah placed her hand there too.

Alex looked at Jetta. "Well?" she asked.

Jetta, surprising, shook her head. "I'm sorry guys, but I'm on a different team. It would look bad and it might get me kicked out if they see me with you guys all the time." she explained.

There was mutters of angry of that. "But, I promise not to rat you guys out." Jetta said.

**000**

**Jetta sighed. "I really wanted to join, but I can't. I hope they forgive me." **

**000**

"It's cool, I get it. Besides, you can join later." Alex said.

"Why later?" Taylor asked.

"Because eventually the teams would get too small to deal with and Steph will get rid of them. Jetta, you'll probably last that long. So join then."

"Well, thanks guys. I better get going before one of them notices me here with a bunch of Fire Commandos. See ya." Jetta said, walking away.

**000**

**Alex looked disappointed. "I see her point, with her team and all. I understand Jetta." **

**000**

"I'm joining for sure." Taylor said.

"Good. We'll be Team Storm, in memory of Cacturne's team. (I. DON'T. OWN. TPI.)" Alex said.

"Who's going to be leader?" Bobby asked.

"I vote for Sadie." Alex said.

"Why me?"

"Because you're a leader. I'm not."

"But, if people find out about this alliance, they won't think of you as the leader." Sadie contoured.

Alex sighed. "Fine, I'm leader then. And I say before we do anything, let's eat."

**000**

Rose was at the docks, petting Aquamarine. She had a plan ready, and she already knew who was going home.

**000**

About 4 ½ hours past and it was time for the campfire ceremony. Everyone was on dark brown logs, sitting about 3. Everyone was ready. Stephanie was in the front, having a plate of freshly-baked Poffins in one of her hands.

"Well, well, well. 24 of you will stay for the actually competition. One of you, well, you're not going to play a part in it. Sadie and Hyana, since you two got immunity, here ya go." Stephanie threw them their Poffins and they both got it.

"Alex, Taylor, and Sarah, you three get yours." All three clapped their hands, getting them.

"Rose, Ruby, Craig," Stephanie said, and the three grabbed theirs.

"Lenny, Chazz, Dean," the boys got the Poffins and started to eat them. Ruby pouted as she thought that Chazz would leave.

"Spirit, Devon, Emily." Spirit sighed in relief as she got hers and the other two smiled.

"Jetta, Gabby, Russell." All three grinned and got the Poffins.

"Well, 17 got the Poffin, and there is only 24 of them…" Stephanie said, waving the plate around. The remaining eight faces were lined with worry and fear.

"Kevin, Lily, Drake." The two Fire Commandos and the one Ice Raider were smiling as they got the Poffins.

"Paige, Bobby, Edwin." They hugged and got the Poffins.

"Well, well, well, only two left. Lea, we ALL hate your peppiness and you were the first to get the hat. Dusk, you didn't jump AND you whacked Spirit's Nrya on the head with a baseball bat. (LOL, that rhymed!) That didn't help either of you."

Dusk was worried. Bottom two already?

Lea was just smiling.

**000**

**Ruby sighed. "Well, one of them as got to go."**

**000**

**Devon smiled. "It's for the best." **

**000**

**Dean was uneasy. "It was hard picking the loser, but it was kind of obvious."**

**000**

"And… the final Poffin goes to…"

Sweat beaded down Dusk's face. They wouldn't kick him out just because of his fear of Gyarados, right?

Lea just continued smiling.

Stephanie held the last Poffin out. "Dusk."

Dusk beamed as he got the last Poffin. Emily grinned as well.

"Did I win?" Lea asked. Stephanie wanted to feed her to the Sharpedo, but the fear of lawsuits was greater.

"Of _course_ you won Lea. They have a boat ready for you." Devon said, sarcasm pouring out of his voice. Stephanie nodded.

"Now, GO BEFORE I FEED YOU TO THE SHARPEDOS!" Stephanie screamed. Lea clapped her hands and ran to the docks.

**000**

**Dusk sighed in relief. "Okay, maybe almost killing Nrya wasn't the best idea, but I'm going to try to win. Being at the bottom two wasn't fun."**

**000**

**Craig smiled sadly. "I was thinking of using her, but what if she talked about the alliance? Lea was unreliable, too dumb for her own good. But, I have my alliance planned out, and if everything works out, then that Poké and that title will be mine."**

**000**

**Rose's red lips were curved up. "Bye bye Lea." She blew a kiss.**

**000**

**Lea smiled. "Yay! I won! I won! Bye!" she said before kissing the camera.**

**000**

"Hey, Rose." Craig's "Charmer" voice was on high as he walked towards her as she walked into the girl's cabin.

Rose shut the door and smiled. "Hey, Craig."

"Want to take a walk in the woods?"

"Sure."

**000**

"So, what's up?" Rose asked**, **sitting on a flat rock in a forest clearing.

"Rose, you're very smart. And, _I'm_ very smart. I believe if we make an alliance together, we could make it to the final two." Craig said, sitting next to her.

Rose ice-blue eyes flashed and they dimmed. "But us two? What about Devon?"

Craig shook his head. "Nope, too smart. He would find a way to use us."

"Drake?"

"Same thing."

"What about Edwin? He's shy, so he wouldn't talk about the alliance."

Craig smiled. "Edwin would be a good choice." he said, his charming voice, actually making Rose question her judgment. Maybe she was wrong.

But, maybe she was right.

She snapped out of it. "I can get Edwin. A sweet word or two and he would do anything I say."

"Good." Craig said, grinning at Rose's quick wits.

"And the name?"

"Team Shadow, because they will never see us coming."

**000**

**Craig was pleased. "Girls, they're too easy."**

**000**

**Rose laughed evilly. "Craig, DON'T push me. I trained under Lance for a reason. I can see through you cute little charms." **

"**But, it's fun to be under them. I joined Team Shadow to keep an eye on him." **

**000**

Little did Rose and Craig knew, Devon was watching them.

"This isn't good. They are going to be powerful. I got to make a plan 'cause they're going after me." he whispered to himself, a plan in motion in his mind.

* * *

**Me : DANM! 19 Pages! **

**Anyway, I knew you guys saw Lea going. I just couldn't take the prep any long because I would have killed myself. Besides, she would have been kicked out anyway. Better now then later. **

**Well, they're two alliances to look out for! Team Storm and Team Shadow! Oh, and Devon's plan. Can't forget that. And there is the fact that Jetta didn't join Team Storm, and now she knows about it. Will she spill the beans? She IS the troublemaking emo, after all.**

**Personally, I loved doing the campfire ceremony. So much fun in that! **

**Next Episode : With the extra gone, it's time for the REAL game to begin. While Team Shadow planning to win Edwin over, Team Storm is working to stay in the game. And with the challenge is a Pokémon Contest, how will things work out? The Ice Raiders and the Fire Commandos have a lot on their hands for their first REAL challenge. **


	3. Chapter 3 The First Challenge : Part One

**Total Trainer Island**

**Me : I love this fanfic so far. Which is saying something : I sometimes REALLY hate my work.**

**Dark Amphithere : I was making sure. I'm going to refer to TPI and TPWT a lot. **

**If you haven't read Total Pokémon Island/World Tour by Dark Amphithere, YOU MUST! IT'S SO EPIC! ANYTHING FROM DARK AMPHITHERE IS EPIC! XD**

**

* * *

**

**- Total Trainer Island - **

**- Chapter Three - Part One - **

**- The First Challenge : Pokémon Contest - **

**

* * *

**

"Last time on Total Trainer Island! It was the Pre-Challenge! The infamous, falling down a cliff into Sharpedo-infested waters." Stephanie was sitting on a comfy warm honey-colored chair, looking like she was at one of those fireplaces with a book.

"Some made a big splash!" A clip of Sadie's jump flashed the screen. "Some… not so much." Another clip showed Devon being pushed off the cliff by Jetta. "But at the end, it was the annoying-to-hell prep Lea who left this beautiful island! 24 left to go. This challenge is a famous staple of the Pokémon World! A competition of grace and style! A Pokémon Contest! Anyway, this is TOTAL TRAINER ISLAND!"

* * *

It's cut, the song plays and the camera's moved to the Ice Raider Cabins.

"Hey, Edwin, wait up!" Rose said, running towards Edwin.

**000**

**Edwin sighed. "Lately, Rose was been talking to me all the time. I'm shy, no doubt about it. And… Rose is very pretty. I'm not good socially."**

"**And, Steph has been gone for, like, three days now. Our **_**lovely **_**hostess has got something up her sleeves." **

**000**

Edwin turned around to face the one of the Champions of Kanto.

Compared to him, why would she talk to him? He only won two Badges from Sinnoh! But, he DID win the Sinnoh Grand Festival, so that DID make him kinda famous himself.

"Um, hey Rose." Edwin said shyly, a faint rose color threatening to spill on his cheeks.

"I have a question. _Why_ don't you say anything to anyone? You seem like a nice guy." Rose said, worry drenched into her voice. She blinked her icy blue eyes, now seeming a softer, more natural color than it's normally sharper-than-knifes glaze.

"Um, well… I'm just not that social of a person." he said, sitting down on the old wood steps of the Guy's Ice Raider Cabin.

Rose sat next to him, saying encouraging words.

Craig smiled at the distance. Rose was keeping her word. This might be too easy for him.

But, arrogance clouds the eyes. And what Craig didn't know that he wasn't the only one watching Rose and Edwin.

**000**

"**Oh Craig, you think you are **_**such**_** a hot shot because you got a pretty little face." Devon mused. "But, I got a plan to wipe you and that ugly little smirk out of here." **

"**Rose, I get the idea that you're not **_**really**_** falling for him. And if you not, then, let's say Craig is going down faster than I thought."**

**000**

At the Fire Commandos, Russell and Dean and Spirit were watching their Pokémon play together.

"So, what do you guys think what Steph's going to do?" Dean asked.

Russell shrugged. "No clue. She's probably got a bunch of challenges written up."

"Oh Russell, you're so right." Stephanie said, Sparks in tow. Her bright blue eyes shined and her dark green tank top was a nice splash of color on her tan skin.

"So everyone," Stephanie began as the Ice Raiders and the rest of the Fire Commandos gathered around the hostess. "This week's challenge is… A POKÉMON CONTEST!"

"What?" The all yelled asking.

"Basically this is what's happening. At, say, 3:30 PM today, you meet me at the stage—"

"Wait, we have a stage?" Jetta asked. She really didn't believe that Stephanie would waste money on a stage.

Stephanie curtly nodded. "As I was _rudely_ interrupted, yes, I actually wasted money on a stage. It's at the main forest clearing right passed here. Find the best Pokémon for the job, get some fancy clothes, and prepare a strategy. There will be two rounds, a preliminary round where you show off your Pokémon, and then the secondary round where you actually fight it out. Remember, you can use two Pokémon. And… _try_ to make fools out of yourselves."

Steph walked away, smiling to herself. This was going to be interesting, to say the least.

**000**

**Rose shrugged. "I got **_**some**_** experience with Contests. I got three Ribbons from Hoenn, so I know how this happens in Contests. I'm going with Aquamarine in the first round, and then Cotton {Her Altaria} in the second round.**

**Rose sighed. "I'm not really sure I can win this challenge. I don't know the other people's abilities in Contests. This is going to be rough."**

**000**

**Edwin was grinning ear to ear. "OH MY ACREUS!" He yelled, fist pumping. "Yes! Finally a challenge I can win! I won the Grand Festival in Sinnoh! This is in the bag!" **

**000**

**Hyana sighed, having a serene look to her face. "I not a Contest fan. Not like I hate them or anything, they are just not my thing. I'm pretty sure I'm not going not going to win this, but that doesn't say I shouldn't try!" **

**000**

**Sadie smiled softly. "Me and Hyana have like this rivalry going on. Every since the Pre-Challenge, we have been going that. I'm not actually complaining about it. I think it's good to have a rivalry; it keeps you on your toes."**

**000**

**Gabby was grinning. "Yeah baby! Pokémon Contests for the freaking win! I got 6th**** place in the Hoenn Grand Festival, and I got three Ribbons for Sinnoh!"**

**But something wiped Gabby's nice smile off her face. "I'm worried about Edwin though. He WON the Grand Festival in Sinnoh for a reason."**

**000**

Lenny was drinking soda on the beach while trying to think which Pokémon he would use. He didn't have a clue.

"Need help?"

Lenny smiled, looking into Gabby's beautiful eyes. He liked her. A _lot_. He hated that people pegged her as a nutter when she really wasn't. She was a fun loving person.

"Maybe."

"In that case, then yes Gabby, I'm having trouble deciding which Pokémon to use." Gabby mocked him in a pretty good Lenny voice.

He laughed. "Okay, you got me." he said, flashing a somehow somewhat sexy smile. Well, it was sexy to Gabby.

"Take them out."

Lenny threw all his Poké Balls, and his team was in front of him. Gabby sat next to him, thinking for a few moments when she said: "Go with Electrivire the first round and then Grovyle the second."

Lenny smirked. He had been thinking about that since Steph announced it and Gabby figured it out in a few short seconds.

_See Craig? She ain't a nutter._ he thought to himself.

"I have no clue how to train them." he said tragically.

This is when Gabby REALLY grinned. "Trust me, I know what do to." she said, and with the speed of a Ninjask, she placed a kiss on his cheek.

**000**

"**I still got it." Lenny said, grinning like an idiot, in cloud nine. **

**000**

Gabby went up to Lenny's Electrivire and Grovyle, sighed, and then turned into Sweet Loveable Girl to Strict Army Chick, screaming at them what to do at the top of her lungs.

**000**

Time to check up on Team Storm.

Team Storm was in the forest. Alex was with Bobby, telling him what he should do with his first Pokémon, Arcanine.

"I would go with Fire Blast first, and then go jump up with his Thunder Fang to break the Blast. Trust me, it would work fine." Alex said with surety, petting his Arcanine. Arcanine looked like he was enjoying it.

Bobby nodded, understanding what Alex's point was. "Alright Arcanine, do what Alex told you!" Bobby commanded.

In a fine burst of speed, Arcanine blew out red-hot flames in the shape of a bright star. It blazed in the clear blue sky like a firework on the Fourth of July.

"Now use Thunder Fang!"

Arcanine jumped up, his fangs now glistening with sunshine bright electricity. His fangs bit down on the fire star, making it burst into rose-red dust. Arcanine looked very powerful; it was easy to see why it was called the Legendary Pokémon.

All of Team Storm catcalled in joy for Bobby. He smiled. This was the people that he liked. Fighters who are nice and are like him in a way. He was known as the Angry Teen by the retards that he hated, but he wasn't so angry now.

"Thanks Alex." he said.

"Anytime." she replied, looking at Sarah's Altaria who was using a combo of Mist and DragonBreath. Sarah looked at Alex, wondering if she approved.

Alex smirked; she did two Contests and won both, so everyone turned to her if they did right.

"Sarah, your Altaria is epic. But, the Mist is covering Altaria way too much. You got to let you Pokémon shine, not the moves." she explained.

Taylor, who was working with Jolt {His Jolteon}; Alex had worked with him first and he was now also trying to help Sadie. But, Contests wasn't his thing.

Sadie sighed, shaking her head. "Ty, stop it. I suck at Contests, no two ways around it. I'm just going to wing it, and pray to Arceus that I won't be a laughingstock for Stephanie."

Taylor sighed. No point of trying to convince her. But, he kinda missed Jetta.

**000**

**Taylor looked sober. "I really wanted Jetta in Team Storm. It's kinda lonely without her. Which is kinda dumb, since there's like, five of us, but Jetta is a fun person to be around."**

**000**

"Craig, I'm glad that you know some moves." Rose said, her Altaria named Cotton right next to her.

Craig was with his Banette; he was using Will-o-Wisp and it was using Shadow Claw to tear at the small ghostly blue-purple balls of flame. The Will-o-Wisp dissipated softly, turning into a darker shade of purple that matched violets. Very spooky. Very cool and appealing.

"I know a _lot_ of moves." Craig said cockily, not being able to let the joke past him. Rose giggled.

"So, how's the work with Edwin?"

"Not bad. I think he's opening up to me, but it's too soon to tell." Rose reported, looking at her newly manicured nails.

"Talk to him after the challenge." Craig said simply, his face being illuminating by the small tendrils of the Will-o-Wisp, making him look, well, handsomely evil.

Rose had a suspicious thought crawl into her mind, but she ignored it. She only had to keep on her toes and if Craig thinks she can be used; let's just say a rose has thorns for a reason.

**000**

Drake was having small talk with Emily when a soprano whistle sounded.

Stephanie was ready for them; 3:30 had come too soon.

"Ready?" He asked.

Emily nodded. She didn't know what Drake was up to, but he seemed like a nice guy. But… she preferred Dusk's company.

**000**

**Drake shrugged. "What? Maybe I want to make friends. And Emily is nice enough; compared to Ruby or Rose."**

**000**

**Emily also shrugged. "Drake's kinda nice. I mean, he's kinda cold, but okay in my book."**

**000**

Stephanie was listening and singing to "Homecoming" by Green Day {Which is what I'M listening to right now XD}; having her feet on the Judging Table and chilling a comfy chair when the campers came, all dressed finely.

"So send my love a letterbomb and visit me in hell…" She trailed off when she noticed the campers walk on the stage.

The stage, even though Steph barely put any money on it, was pretty decent. The wood was mahogany even if it was worn down, and the curtains were bloodstone velvet. Brand-new lights and sound system were plugged in, itching to be used.

"Green Day fan?" Ruby asked, smiling. She loved Green Day herself.

"Who isn't?" She asked, knuckle-touching her.

But Stephanie turned back into Hostess now, smiling evilly and clapping her hands together. "Anyway guys, I hoped you got your act together. Because half of you ain't going to make it to the second round. And by the way, if one team _completely fails_, as in, all people don't make it to the second round, the other team wins. Not like that going to happen." Steph added.

People shrugged. The odds were slim. But she might just pull a Mew on them…

"Anyway, Ice Raiders, specially Chazz, your up first. Everyone else, wait backstage." Steph commanded and they did.

Chazz was wearing a simple suit that looked good with his curly black hair and tan skin and brown eyes.

"Nice suit." Steph commented. Chazz smiled faintly. "Thanks."

"Well, show me what you got."

"All right, go Flygon!" Stephanie grinned. Flygon was one of her fav Dragon-types.

His Flygon burst out it's Poké Ball, looking powerful and graceful.

"Time for a Sandstorm!" Chazz yelled and Flygon flapped it's light green wings, sand incasing it like a cocoon.

You could still hear it's wings flapping, making beautiful and gorgeous melodies and harmonies. There is a reason why Flygon is the Spirit of the Desert.

"Now, use Dragon Claw!" Flygon burst out of the Sandstorm shell, sand glittering like golden sparkles. Flygon's claws glowed a combo of gold and red; ready to strike at the moment's notice.

"Finish it with Fly!" Flygon flew up and it had prefect aerial control of it's body. It was a greenish-gold-red blur.

When it landed, the remains of the Sandstorm left it's body, having it glow without it.

"Well, nice work Chazz. Good call with your Flygon. Call in Devon." Stephanie said, writing a number from one to ten. Come on, guess!

**000**

**Chazz shrugged, his Flygon with him. "I really have no idea if Steph liked it. I saw her grin, but maybe she's screwing with me." **

**000**

Everyone was behind stage, waiting to be called. There was a big flat-screen plasma TV, hooked up to the cameras on stage. Some people nodded, somewhat impressed at Chazz's performance. Ruby narrowed her eyes.

Chazz walked back, some of the Ice Raiders welcoming him. "Hey Dev, she wants you." he said, his Flygon in tow.

Devon rolled his eyes. "Of _course _she wants me. I have ears Chazz." he said with scorn in his voice. Chazz narrowed his eyes and sat down on one of the benches that Steph had laid out.

Devon made his way to the stage. He was wearing a crisp white shirt, tan pants and a blood-red tie. Steph wasn't impressed by his appearance, but she was expecting big things from him.

"It's time Darkling!" he said calmly; his Shiny Gengar floating out of nowhere and landed on the middle of the stage.

_One of the coolest things about Ghost-types. _Stephanie thought. She was a fan of that type.

"Let's show Stephanie a Shadow Ball!" Darkling spread his hands out, billions of tiny balls of darkness leaving from them.

"Now use Psychic!" Darkling's vermillion eyes glowed a bright shade of sky blue, making all the small wisps of those Shadow Balls coming together as one _huge_ Shadow Ball.

"And for the final! Focus Blast!" A bright orange ball appeared in Darkling's hand, like the sunset was turned into a ball of pure energy. Darkling threw it, laughing and grinning.

It smashed into the Shadow Ball, midnight and sunset meeting together. A gorgeous performance.

"Pretty danm good Devon. And, send in Hyana." Stephanie said, writing down Devon's score.

**000**

**Devon smiled the same smile as Darkling. "I knew it. I haven't been in a Contest, but I watched a couple. And it's obvious that was the only thing needed." **

**000**

People were nodding their heads at Devon's and Darkling's show. But Craig had a dark ball of anger bubbling inside him.

**000**

"**Devon, you act like you're Arceus's gift to the world, but you're not. And if you think I'm dumb nothing to fall into you're little plans, then you're more retarded than I thought." Craig said dangerously.**

**000**

Hyana went up, looking in control. Her red and gold dress made her skin glow under the hot lights.

"Milotic! Time to shine!" Her Milotic appeared out of her Poké Ball, slithering with grace.

"Use Surf!" A azure wave of water appeared behind Milotic, splashing droplets on Milotic's cream-colored scales.

"Ice Beam!" A white-blue beam of subzero ice came out of Milotic's mouth, freezing the Wave that was about to crash onto the floor of the dark wood stage was now frozen solid.

"And the grand finale! Dragon Pulse!" The shock wave of energy left Milotic's mouth, destroying the frozen Surf.

But, the shards of ice did look pretty glistening under the lights, they also flew off in various places.

"Hey! Watch it! I just paid for the freaking stage!" Stephanie snapped, eyeing the shards of ice with scorn in her pale blue eyes.

"Oops! Sorry," Hyana said sheepishly, scratching the back of her head.

"Send in Gabby." our _sweet_ hostess hissed.

**000**

**Steph shrugged. "What? I'm cheap. I really don't want to spend money, which I actually DID spent a good part of it."**

**000**

**Hyana raised an eyebrow. "I kind of understand Steph, but don't freaking hiss at me like a Arbok!" **

**000**

Some of the Ice Raiders gave Hyana understanding looks as she walked in.

"You cool?" Paige asked. Hyana nodded quickly. "Yeah."

Gabby walked onto the stage, having on a gorgeous white satin dress. Most of the ice shards from Hyana's performance were gone.

"Well Gabby, I'm just saying that if you bomb this, that probably you will never show your face on the Contest Ring again. Not like that's going to happen or anything." Steph said, a sly smile dancing on her lips. Gabby couldn't tell if she was lying or not.

She gulped, fearing screwing up for her team. Stephanie was right. She _can't_ fail this. The whole world was watching her do her stuff.

Gabby took a deep breath, calming herself before speaking. "Beedrill! Time for the spotlight!"

Her Beedrill came out, it's ivory white needles were sharper than a Seviper's fangs. Steph pondered for a second, I mean, who was going to a Beedrill from Contests? Well, Gabby of course.

"Okay, use Poison Sting!" The neon purple needles shot out and into the sky. It looked like it was going to rain Poison Stings all around.

"Now use Bug Buzz!" Orange waves vibrated off of Beedrill. Stephanie had to take off her iPod because it was screwing with the music. The sunset waves of sounds hit the Poison Stings, making them break into purple dust. Both Steph and Gabby coughed as the poisonous dust.

"Hmmm, well, I might just vote you off for almost breaking my iPod completely and for almost killing us with the Poison Sting dust." Gabby gulped. Uh, WHY did she use Bug Buzz? "But, I liked it. Nice work using a Beedrill. Anyway, I want Craig here."

Gabby walked off with her Beedrill, not sure to be feeling scared or relieved. Everyone was watching her as she walked backstage and sat next to Dean.

"Hey, I thought it was pretty cool." he said, trying to cheer her up. Gabby smiled faintly.

As Craig walked to the stage, Steph wolf-whistled. He was wearing a black shirt with a silver tie, dark gray pants and shiny black shoes.

Craig did what he showed Rose; his Banette using Shadow Claw to tear up the small ghostly blue-purple balls of flame. Stephanie liked it. A creepy performance, but a good one, nonetheless.

"Craig, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were evil." Stephanie waved the idea away like it was a crazy idea. Craig was smiling nonchalantly, playing it cool. "But, an awesome performance. Bring in Jetta."

While Craig went back, Stephanie's sly smile widen while she was writing down his score.

Some people clapped kindly as Craig walked in. Devon's eyes were slits. Drake had also narrowed his eyes.

**000**

"**I have it in the bag. I got a feeling that Stephanie pull a Mew on us, and I think I know what it is." Craig smiled, giving a devilish handsome smile.**

**000**

Jetta calmly stepped out, still wearing her normal clothes. Stephanie was going to ask about that, but thought against it.

Jetta sighed and threw out a Poké Ball. Her Breloom, Mushroom Cloud, came out.

"Use Spore." Jetta said without emotion. Her Breloom sent tons of cream-colored spores in the air. As they fell down onto the ground, Stephanie yawned, already sleepy from the Spore's effects.

"Bye."

"Wait, THAT'S IT?"

"Yeah, why?"

Stephanie sighed. "No reason. Bring in Lenny." she said with a bit of disappoint in her voice, writing down her score.

Everyone was shocked on Jetta performance. She smiled and walked over to sit next to Taylor.

"What?" she asked, and everyone turned away.

**000**

**Jetta raised an eyebrow. "Listen, I may be a emo, but I'm not dumb. If Steph is the hostess that I think she is, then I'm all set."**

**000**

Lenny came out, wearing a white t-shirt and a black tie under a blue blazer, black trousers and a even a top hat.

He did what Gabby had told his Pokémon what to do : his Electrivire using a cool combo of Thunder and Hyper Beam together.

It _would_ have gone actually pretty good on it's own, if it wasn't for the Spore placed by Jetta and the leftover (now melted) pieces of ice from Hyana's performance.

The Spores attached themselves to Lenny's Electrivire, making Electrivire fall asleep before Electrivire could use Hyper Beam. As Electrivire fell on the floor (now out cold) the leftover sparks flying around like mad on the water.

Lenny wanted to shoot himself, after what Gabby helped him in his performance.

"Well Lenny, didn't expect that. Interesting enough. Now, let's see Drake."

Lenny walked off the stage, mortified the mockery that he just made to Gabby's performance.

As he walked in, no one said anything. Some gave him forgiving smiles. But… some were thinking of things…

**000**

**Ruby gave a chill smile. "I like taking revenge. And this is a great opening for it. If I can convince some of the Ice Raiders to get Lenny out, then I can focus on Rose." **

**000 **

Drake walked up to the stage, his body radiating calmness. He face was like a emotionless mask. He was wearing a white short sleeve button up shirt with a black vest and tan pants.

"Magnus! Come out!"

A Shiny Charizard escaped it's Poké Ball, it's color instead of a fiery orange it was black, the insides a sunset orange. {I'm not really sure if this is the right coloring of a Shiny Charizard, something tells me it's green, but my gut tells me it's black. Sorry if it's wrong} It's eyes were hard and full of power.

"Do a Dragon Pulse and then a Flamethrower."

The pulse escaped Magnus's mouth, but it was consumed by flames that could melt boulders. It was a pretty good performance.

"Good work Drake. Can you send in Paige?" Stephanie asked, writing down the score. But, she smelled smoke. Her head snapped up.

Magnus's tail-flame had set fire to one of the curtains. "Oh shit!" Drake hissed, trying his best to pat out the flames.

"DUDE? LIKE WHAT THE FUCK?" Stephanie yelled. She pulled out a Poké Ball and a Lanturn came out.

"Use Water Gun Lightning!" Steph yelled, and a jet of water came out of Lightning's mouth, dousing the flames.

Stephanie's eyes bored into Drake's hazel ones. Drake looked like he didn't care. "Sorry." he said and left.

**000**

**Drake shrugged. "Okay, not my best performance. Personally, I thought the curtains were fire-retardant, at least. But, this IS Stephanie we're talking about."**

**000**

Paige walked in, eyeing the charred piece of curtain. Stephanie looked pretty calm at the moment, but it was just a façade from the storm that was brewing inside of her. She was dressed in a robin's blue egg A-line dress with a gray empire waist and a black silhouette of roses on the bottom.

"So Paigey-Paige, what you got for us?" Stephanie asked, her eyes darker than normal.

Paige narrowed her eyes. She didn't like to be called Paigey-Paige.

"Let's get this over with and hope nothing burns, okay?" Paige asked, and she and our hostess laughed. Paige was really funny. "Come out Umbreon!"

Her Umbreon did a amazing show; using Psychic to control the Dark Pulse and Shadow Ball to hit himself and using Moonlight to heal himself.

"Paige, you don't disappoint. Bring in Emily."

**000**

"**Score one for Paige baby!" Paige said with elation.**

**000**

Emily came out, having on her normal clothes. Stephanie didn't not to say anything.

Emily, surprising, did an okay job. She used her Machamp, by having him Fling the Iron Ball he had and juggled, but it flew off and almost killed Stephanie. Emily shrugged and left, leaving Rose.

**000**

"**Man, I feel the love from these guys." Stephanie muttered, having a giant headache.**

**000**

Rose walked out, wearing a gorgeous black dress with red roses that is up to her knees and red heels.

"Rose, if you're going to fail, please fail but don't try to kill me." Stephanie moaned, wanting a million and two painkillers right about now. Rose rolled her eyes, not caring.

"Come on out Cotton!"

Her Altaria came out, her fluffy wings making Stephanie want cotton candy.

Cotton did a nice performance; using Dragon Dance and using off with a Sky Attack. Stephanie's head snapped up.

"All right then! Fire Commandos, I hope you're ready!"

* * *

**Me - Well, that's the end of that chapter. **

**Sorry for not uploading for so long! I was in vacation on the beach with my family! Of course, being in Miami, we don't have winters, we have extended-autumns.**

**Yes, THERE IS A SECOND PART TO THIS! The next chapter is the Fire Commandos and the actual Appeal Battles! I just wanted this up so people *glares at Tarous King* will stop nagging me about it. **

**Well, the second part will hopefully be up soon (not likely). I have to update my PMD story : PMD : Silver Darkness and Black Light *nudge nudge, wink wink* Go check it out! **

**AND… I'M GOING TO PUT UP MY CODE LYOKO STORY! YAY! *Gets shot* **

**Dudes, I have to put that up. I promised that months ago. **

**Anyway, I'm sorry, and I hope this makes up for the delay.**

**BTW! BEFORE I FORGET! I'm up for some shippings! Such as Pokemon x Pokemon (ex. MirrorShipping - Umbreon x Glaceon), Legendary x Legendary (ex. GodModeShipping - Arceus x Giratina)**,** or Legendary x Pokemon (ex. CryogenicsShipping - Glaceon x Mewtwo.) I'm would do those for you guys! I want to make those kinds of one-shots! Just tell me the Pokemon, the shipping name (just look it up people. I can't because I don't have Internet until I move) and a plot (you don't have to give me a plot, but it helps) in a PM or a review. Doesn't matter which. PLEASE SEND ME SOME! I BEG YOU GUYS! I'll upload faster if you do! **

**Next Episode : The Fire Commandos are up! With Stephanie really not in a good mood from the Ice Raiders, will the Fire Commandos life her spirits? But, Steph has a twist on this challenge that no one will see coming… **


End file.
